Reduced obese individuals release less catecholamines in response to stress yet are more sensitive to the lipolytic effects of catecholamines on adipose tissue than never obese or obese subjects. This protocol examines these processes in greater detail to determine how catecholamine release correlates with measures of sympathetic and parasympathetic nervous system tone.